


Elia Martell: Was wäre, wenn Aerys in Dämmertal gestorben wäre?

by RoseAkaShi



Series: Was wäre, wenn... [21]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, B Plus E Equals J, F/M, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAkaShi/pseuds/RoseAkaShi
Summary: Elia Martell ist entsetzt von Aerys Taten. Als sie sich die Frage stellt, was wäre, wenn Aerys in Dämmertal gestorben wäre, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört ihren Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.





	Elia Martell: Was wäre, wenn Aerys in Dämmertal gestorben wäre?

Elia Martell:  
Was wäre, wenn…  
… Aerys in Dämmertal gestorben wäre?

**Königsmund, 282 n. A. E.**

Zuzusehen wie Lord Rickard Stark verbrannt wurde und Lord Brandon sich selbst erdrosselte, war einer der furchtbarsten Momente ihres Lebens. Es gab viele harte Momente in ihrem Leben, besonders in den letzten Jahren. 

Ihre Ehe mit Rhaegar war zerbrochen. Jetzt wo er mit Lyanna Stark abgehauen war, konnte es jeder sehen. Elia wusste es natürlich schon viel früher. Schon nachdem sie erster Kind geboren hatte. Als Rhaegar auf diesen schrecklichen Namen bestanden hatte. Elia liebte ihre Kinder, aber sie hasste ihren Ehemann. 

Bevor sie nach Königsmund gekommen war, hatte sie schon viele schlimme Momente gehabt. Ihre Kindheit war schließlich von vielen Krankheiten geprägt. Als zu früh geborenes Kind war sie deutlich schwächer als andere. Doch trotz aller Widrigkeiten war sie groß und erwachsen geworden. Doch Königsmund, Haus Targaryen, hatte sie klein gemacht. 

Als Elia, wegen dem Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch, sich die Nase zuhalten musste, wusste dass sie hier nicht hingehörte. Sie schaute auf das lachende Gesicht von Aerys und sah in ihn seinen Nachfolger. Aber gerade war Aerys das größte Übel der Welt. Das kommende Übel würde Rhaegar werden. 

Abends ließ sie sich in ihr Bett fallen. Sie schickte die Magd weg, bevor sie sich auszog und ihre Haare entknotete. Allein mit sich betete zu allen Göttern die sie kannte an einem anderen Ort. Sie wünschte sich das Aerys in Dämmertal gestorben wäre. Dann wäre Rhaegar König geworden und hätte nicht sie gewählt. Nie hätte Rhaegar sie gewählt und sie wäre dieser Hölle entkommen. Diese zwei Kinder, die sie so liebte, hätte sie mit einem anderen Mann bekommen können. Ihre Chance wäre mit Aerys‘ Tod erblüht. 

**Sonnspeer, 277 n. A. E.**

Elia brauchte eine Woche, um zu verstehen, dass sie in der Zeit zurückgekehrt war und dass das alles kein Traum war. Als sie es wirklich begriff und akzeptierte das sie von Haus Targaryen befreit war, ging sie in die Septe von Sonnspeer, sank auf die Knie und dankte den Göttern von Herzen. 

**Sonnspeer, 277 n. A. E.**

Bald kam in Elia der Verdacht hoch, dass sie die Veränderung irgendwie selbst bewirkt hatte. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt, wie Aerys in Dämmertal starb. Genau das war geschehen. Obwohl Ser Barristan Selmy König Aerys aus seiner Zelle befreit hatte, traf ein Pfeil den König in den Bauch und er verblutet. 

Daraufhin hatte Lord Tywin Lennister Dämmertal angegriffen und es waren mehr Lords und Ladys gestorben als beim letzten Mal. Auch viele andere unschuldige Bürger. Es war ein vollkommendes Blutbad. 

Jetzt war Rhaegar König. Oder zumindest würde er bald zum König gekrönt werden. Dafür mussten sie anwesend sein. 

„Jedes Haus wurde nach Königsmund gerufen, um seine Treue zu schwören“, erzählte ihre Mutter ihnen. „Und alle werden ihre Töchter mitbringen, um sie den König vorzustellen.“

Angst packte Elias Herz, als ihre Mutter sie ansah. Nicht sie. Sie wollte das nicht. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie das. 

„Muss ich auch mit?“, fragte Elia deshalb besorgt nach. „Ich will den Prinzen, den König, nicht heiraten.“ Ungläubig sah ihre Mutter sie an und schien dabei zu sein zu protestieren. Fest sah Elia ihr deshalb in die Augen. „Mutter, bitte versprich mir, dass ich diesen Mann unter gar keinen Umständen heiraten muss.“

Immer noch schien ihre Mutter schockiert zu sein und verwirrt. Doran und Oberyn sahen ebenso verständnislos aus. Aber ihre Mutter akzeptierte ihre Worte und antwortete: „Du wirst diesen Mann unter keinen Umständen heiraten müssen, Elia.“

**Königsmund, 277 n. A. E.**

Königsmund war ein absolutes Gefühlschaos. Ihre Mutter wurde fast sofort nachdem sie ankamen von der Königin gerufen. Panisch hatte sie ihre Mutter angesehen, die ihr versichert hatte, dass sie nicht versuchen würde eine Ehe für sie mit dem König zu arrangieren. 

Alle Häuser aus allen Orten von Westeros waren da. Zu ihrer Unterstützung hatte sie ihre beste Freundin Ashara eingeladen sie zu begleiten. Aber auch, weil sie hoffte Ashara irgendwie mit Ned Stark zu vereinen. Glücklicherweise war dieser mit Lord Arryn und seinem Freund Robert Baratheon angereist. 

Zur Krönung wurde jedes Haus ausgerufen, um seine Loyalität zu versichern. Ihre Mutter hatte recht gehabt. Alle waren mit ihren Erben und all ihren Töchtern angereist, in der Hoffnung, dass dem König eine ins Auge springen würde. 

Als Haus Martell dran war, knickste Elia grazil, mied aber den Blick zum König. Sie wollte ihn unter keinen Umständen in die Augen fallen. 

Nachdem alle fertig waren, hatte König Rhaegar was zu sagen. Er rief seinen Kleinen Rat aus. Lord Tywin blieb die Hand des Königs. Auch Maester Pycelle, Lord Varys und der Lord Kommandant Hohenturm blieben in ihren Positionen. Allerdings wurden Qarlton Chelsted, Lucerys Velaryon und Symond Steinhof entlassen. Stattdessen rief Rhaegar Steffon Baratheon zum Meister der Schiffe aus. Lord Jon Connington wurde zum Meister der Münze und Ser Arthur Dayn zum Meister des Rechts. Elia konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie überrascht war, dass Rhaegar seine Freunde in diese Positionen erhob. 

„Außerdem ernennte ich Ser Arthur Dayn zum neuen Lord von Dämmertal“, fügte Rhaegar hinzu. „Ihm und die Familie, die er gründen wird, werden von nun an und für alle Zeit über die Hafenstadt herrschen.“

Auch nicht überraschend. Obwohl Elia zugeben musste, dass Arthur das verdient hatte. Besser als sein Schicksal in der Königsgarde zu fristen, gezwungen dem König zu dienen. 

„Lord Rickard Stark“, rief Rhaegar als nächstes auf und Elia konnte nicht anders als die Augen zu verdrehen. Sie wusste genau was kam. Rhaegar und seine verdammten Prophezeiungen. Der Wächter des Nordens kniete vor dem König. „Ich bitte hiermit respektvoll um die Hand eurer Tochter für die Ehe.“

Unglaube zeigte sich im ganzen Raum. Dieser bescheuerte Rhaegar. Er tat es nicht hinter verschlossenen Türen, um den Lord zu zwingen. Es war so typisch Rhaegar. Keine Wahl zu lassen. 

Die wenigsten im Raum sahen es wirklich als die Beleidigung, die es war. Zumeist waren sie wohl nur entsetzt, dass der König so plötzlich seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte und damit alle anderen Damen abgelehnt hatte. Lords, die es mehr verdient hatten, sahen beleidigt aus und einige Ladys schienen den Tränen nahe zu sein. einige schäumten vor Wut, andere waren Ungläubig, manche waren traurig und alle waren sie sprachlos.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung?“, sagte Lord Stark genauso verwirrt und entsetzt wie alle anderen im Raum. „Meine Tochter? Sie ist… sie ist noch keine zehn Jahre alt.“

„Ich werde sie erst heiraten, wenn sie erwachsen ist“, erklärte Rhaegar, als wären sie bereits einander versprochen. „Bis dahin wären wir verlobt und eure Tochter kann sich hier in Königsmund einleben.“

Dieser arrogante… Elia sah zu ihrer Mutter, die absolut fassungslos war. Als sie Elias Blick traf, verwandelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck zu tiefen Verständnis.

„Mein König, wieso wollt ihr ausgerechnet meine Tochter heiraten?“, erkundigte Lord Stark sich. „Ihr kennt sie nicht und unsere Häuser haben sich noch nie zusammengeschlossen.“

Elia fand es gut, dass Rhaegar jetzt König war. Er bewies jetzt mit seinen Entscheidungen, dass er sich eigentlich gar nicht von seinem Vater unterschied. Das was sie schon lange gewusst hatte, zeigte sich jetzt deutlich. 

„Als König muss ich euch keine Rechenschaft ablegen. Meine Beweggründe sind meine eigenen.“

Wundervoll, Rhaegar. Wundervoll. So stumpf und dumm.

„Euer Gnaden, nein“, erklärte Lord Stark und verwirrt sah Elia zu dem Wächter des Nordens. Was hatte er gesagt? „Wie bitte? Lord Stark, ich-“ „Bei allem Respekt, ich muss ablehnen. Ich kann euch die Hand meiner Tochter für die Ehe nicht gewähren.“

Fassungslos, aber tief erfreut, klappte Elia der Mund auf. Unglaublich. Lord Stark hatte gerade den König abgelehnt!

„Wieso wollt ihr diese Ehre nicht annehmen?“, fragte Rhaegar absolut verständnislos. „Ich bin der König.“

„Ich für meinen Teil bin in diesem Fall nur ein Vater“, antwortete Lord Stark mit fester ausdrucksloser Miene. „Als Vater bin ich nicht verpflichtet euch Rechenschaft abzulegen. Meine Antwort ist nein und meine Beweggründe sind meine eigenen.“

Drauf und dran war Elia bereit dafür zu applaudieren, aber natürlich wusste sie sich zu benehmen. Dann erinnerte sie sich, wie Lord Stark brennen musste, bei seiner letzten Konfrontation mit dem König und besorgt sah sie zu Rhaegar. 

Auf Rhaegars Gesicht zeichnete die Unergründlichkeit ab, über die Situation, die er nicht verstand. So war Rhaegar. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wenn jemand mit seinen Weltanschauungen und Logik nicht übereinstimmte. Für ihn zählte nur seine Meinung. Nur er hatte recht. 

„Ist eure Tochter bereits mit jemand anderem verlobt?“

„Nein, ist sie nicht“, antwortete Lord Stark. Der Wächter des Nordens war unerschütterlich und alle schauten zwischen dem König und ihn hin und her. 

Der König wusste nichts zu sagen. Aber sie sah, wie Rhaegar etwas sagen wollte. Anscheinend aber stoppte er sich selbst. Noch war er noch nicht so unkontrolliert wie später. Er war noch nicht ganz verrückt. Lächelnd sah Elia dabei zu, wie König Rhaegar die Antwort akzeptieren musste und Lord Stark aus seiner direkten Audienz entließ. 

„Woher wusstest du wie er ist?“, wandte sich ihre Mutter sofort an sie, als sich der Hof auflöste, nachdem Rhaegar weggestürmt war. „Wie konntest du das wissen?“

Elia sah ihrer Mutter fest in die Augen. „Ich bin einfach vollkommen von dem Wahnsinn der Targaryens überzeugt“, antwortete Elia. „Und das dieser in jedem Mitglied der Familie, das aus Inzest gezeugt wurde, verankert ist.“

Verständnis zeigte sich in den Augen ihrer Mutter und sie schaute besorgt zu den schwarzen Bannern der Targaryens mit ihren roten Drachen. 

**Königsmund, 277 n. A. E.**

„Er ist süß“, meinte Elia nach einem kurzen Blick. „Mag er dich auch so sehr, wie du ihn?“

„Elia!“, schimpfte Ashara mit ihr. „Ich weiß nicht wen du meinst.“

„Den jungen Mann, der dich die ganze Zeit anstarrt“, antwortete Elia unverblümt. Ashara wollte etwas erwidern, aber Elia ließ ihrer Freundin keine Chance. „Und den du, die ganze Zeit anschaust.“

Ihre Freundin bekam eine untypische Röte im Gesicht. Ashara war kein Mädchen, das rot anlief. Seit sie geblüht hatte, genoss sie aktiv die Gesellschaft von Männern, die ihr gefielen. Aber Elia wusste auch, dass es bei Ned Stark etwas anderes war. Wie hatte Ashara es doch formuliert? Seit dem ersten Abend mit ihm, hatte sie gewusst, dass er der Mann war mit dem sie den Rest ihres Lebens zusammen verbringen wollte. 

Daher sah Elia es an der Zeit, die beiden zusammenzuführen. Entschlossen nahm Elia die Hand ihrer besten Freundin und ging mit ihr hinüber zu dem Stark-Tisch. Der Erbe, Brandon Stark, war bisher der einzige der getanzt hatte. Aber nur mit einem blonden hübschen Mädchen, das mit an ihrem Tisch saß.

Sobald Elia und Ashara an ihren Tisch traten, standen die Männer auf und verbeugten sich. Sehr höflich. Elia und Ashara machten einen Knicks. „Lord Brandon Stark?“, erkundigte sie sich und sprach erst nach einem Nicken von ihm weiter. „Ich wollte fragen, ob ihr bereit wärt, einen Tanz für mich zu erübrigen.“ Intensiv sah sie zu seinen Bruder, der vollkommen von Asharas Antlitz eingeschüchtert war und effektiv ihren Blick mied. „Und euer Bruder für meine Freundin Ashara.“

Erneut verbeugte Lord Brandon sich vor ihr, nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihren Handrücken. „Mit Vergnügen, Prinzessin Elia“, stimmte er zu. „Es ist uns eine Ehre.“

Elegant führte Lord Brandon sie zur Tanzfläche, während Lord Eddard über seine Füße zu stolpern schien. Doch in Asharas Augen konnte sie erkennen, wie sehr ihr die Unbeholfenheit und Schüchternheit ihres Partners gefiel. 

„Dornische Frauen sind sehr mutig, dass sie einen Mann einfach zum Tanzen auffordern“, befand Lord Brandon charmant. Sie fühlte sich durch seine Worte nicht angegriffen. Es schien als konnte Lord Brandon alles so sagen, dass es wie ein Kompliment klang. „Oder ist es der Mut einer Prinzessin?“

„Vielleicht hat sich die Prinzessin nur gedacht, dass die Sonne irgendwann untergeht und nicht die Zeit hat, wie der Wolf so lange zu lauern, bis die Nacht hereinbricht“, schlug sie philosophisch vor und interessiert sah Lord Brandon sie an. „Aber in Wahrheit wollte ich eher den stillen Wolf, mit dem Stern den er so bewunderte, zusammenführen.“ 

Verwundert sah Lord Brandon zu seinem Bruder, der mit Ashara tanzte, dann begann er lauthals zu lachen. „Genau denselben Gedanken hatte ich auch“, gab er zu und Elia glaubte ihn. Schließlich hatte er es beim letzten Mal getan. „Die ganze Zeit hab ich Ned bereits geneckt. Es hat nicht mehr viel gefehlt, bevor ich zu euch herüber gekommen wäre und für ihn gefragt hätte. Wisst ihr, mein Bruder ist sehr schüchtern.“

„Für ein Mädchen ist Zurückhaltung bei einem Mann nicht die schlechteste Eigenschaft“, neckte Elia ihn. „Darin sehen wir etwas Gutes.“

Lord Brandons Lächeln wurde recht räuberisch und seine Augen glänzten, als er sie von neuem musterte. Selten sahen Männer sie so an. Die meisten interessierten sich nur für ihren Rang. Ashara war die begehrenswerte Frau. 

„Ich komme gut ohne Zurückhaltung aus“, verriet er ihr. „Erfolgreich genug.“

„Vielleicht“, stimmte Elia ihm zu. „Aber meist nur für eine Nacht, oder?“ Sein Achselzucken bestätigte ihre Vermutung. „Jedes hübsche und kluge Mädchen weiß dass ein selbstbewusster gutaussehender Mann ihr eine schöne Nacht bescheren kann.“ Seine grauen Augen waren wie ein Sturm von Versprechungen. „Aber letztendlichen suchen wir immer nach einem zurückhaltend, freundlichen Mann zum heiraten.“

Mit dem Kopf wippte sie kurz zu Lord Eddard und Ashara, die völlig voneinander eingenommen zu sein schienen. Kurz wandte sich Lord Brandons Blick von ihr ab und Verständnis kreuzte sein Gesicht.

Etwas aus der Wildheit in seinem Gesicht verschwand und dennoch zog er sie näher an sich heran. Immer noch hatten sie einen respektablen Abstand. Lord Brandon hatte verstanden, dass Ashara das in seinen Bruder suchte und auch, dass sie selbst nach sowas suchte und kein Mädchen für eine Nacht war. 

Dann fiel Elia ein hübsches, sehr junges rothaariges Mädchen an einem der Tische auf. In Blau gekleidet und überall erkannte sie Forellen um sie herum. „Eure Verlobte starrt uns an“, erkannte Elia. Das Mädchen war Lady Catelyn Tully. „Ich glaube, sie ist nicht von uns erfreut.“

Verwirrt sah Lord Brandon sie an, bevor er ihren Blick folgte. „Oh“, meinte er unbeeindruckt. „Lady Catelyn ist nicht mehr meine Verlobte“, erzählte Lord Brandon ihr. „Ihr Vater hat die Verlobung gelöst, als…“

Elias Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Als klar war, dass der Rhaegar König wurde und sich selbst eine Braut aussuchen konnte.“ Ein ehrgeiziger Mann, dieser Lord Tully. Aber solch ein Verhalten war verständlich. Sie hatte es oft genug gesehen. 

„Genau“, stimmte Lord Brandon überrascht zu. Anscheinend hätte er nicht gedacht, dass sie die Beweggründe erkennen würde. „Lord Tully hat meinen Vater seine jüngere Tochter für mich angeboten.“ „Eine Beleidigung“, erkannte Elia. Zustimmend nickte Lord Brandon. „So ist es. Mein Vater hat nicht gut darauf reagiert. Er ist wütend, weil es gezeigt hat, wie die Südländer sind. Vorher haben wir immer nur Ehen im Norden und zum Grünen Tal gesucht, auch zu den südlichen Häusern mit alten Glauben. Vater will davon nicht mehr abweichen, weil ihm die Politik der Südländer-“

Auf einmal stoppte Lord Brandon, als er wohl merkte, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte und wer da vor ihm stand. „Also mit Südländer-“ „Keine Sorge, Lord Brandon“, beruhigte sie ihn lächelnd. „Ich fühle mich durch das Wort Südländer nicht angegriffen. Ich komme aus Dorne und wir nennen alle Menschen oberhalb der Roten Berge Nordländer ohne wirklich den Norden zu meinen. Sowohl der Norden, als auch Dorne waren schon immer anders als der Rest der Sieben Königslande. Unsere Kulturen unterscheiden sich sehr vom Rest und dafür wurden unsere beiden Länder immer als Außenseiter betrachtete.“

Wieder erkannte sie Neugierde und Interesse in Lord Brandons Gesichtsausdruck. Er war nicht so ein Mann wie Rhaegar, der sich nicht für die Meinungen anderer interessierte. Lord Brandon schien sehr daran interessiert, was sie zu sagen hatte. 

Als der Tanz endete, schien Lord Brandon es erst gar nicht zu bemerken. Dann sah er sich um, zu dem Tisch und dann zu den Türen. „Ähm“ Elia lächelte, als er auf einmal verunsichert war. „Prinzessin Elia, wollt ihr mich zum Tisch begleiten oder wir können nach draußen gehen“, schlug er unsicher vor. „Dann können wir uns unterhalten.“

Amüsiert hob Elia ihre Augenbraue. „Ist das ein Versuch, doch noch meine Tugend zu beschmutzen?“ Panisch weiteten sich Lord Brandons Augen. „Was? Nein… ich…“ Er wandte sich zum Tisch um und winkte jemand zu ihnen. Das blonde Mädchen, mit dem er vorhin getanzt hatte, trat zu ihnen. Sie machte einen eleganten Knicks. „Das ist meine Cousine, Lady Amara Ruhmspeer“, erzählte Brandon ihr. „Amara, das ist Prinzessin Elia Martell.“ Beide nickten sich einander zu. „Sei so nett und begleite uns nach draußen, Amara.“

Kurz musterte Elia die Lady Amara. Ein wunderschönes zierliches blondes Mädchen, das sich sehr von ihren Cousins unterschied. Ihre Augen waren hellblau und ihr Gesicht war sehr schön oval, statt lang. Elia erinnerte sich, dass sie gemeinsam mit Lyanna „entführt“ wurde. Sicher war auch sie freiwillig mitgegangen, wahrscheinlich aber eher, um ihrer Cousine beizustehen. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin Ashara, die damals völlig abgelenkt von Eddard Stark war, hatte Elia mehr mitbekommen.

Elia wusste, dass Rhaegar sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben hatte, Lyanna Stark zu verführen. Ein gerade mal vierzehnjähriges Mädchen. Sicher war sie freiwillig weggelaufen, um ihrer unglücklichen Verlobung mit Lord Robert Baratheon zu entfliehen. Irgendwann hätte die Realität sie wohl eingeholt. Spätestens nach dem Tod ihres Vaters und ihres Bruders. Aber es gab noch mehr Schichten zu der Geschichte, die viele nicht interessierte. Weil, wer interessierte sich schon für die Geschehnisse um die kleinen Häuser?

Es gab einmal eine Zeit, in der Arthur Dayn in sie verliebt war. Elia hatte ihn gemocht, doch bestimmt nicht so unsterblich geliebt, dass sie ihn geheiratet hätte. Sie war eine Prinzessin und er der zweite Sohn von Haus Dayn. Ihre Gefühle waren nicht groß genug um das Schemata zu überwinden und mit ihrer Familie zu brechen. Arthur war wahrscheinlich deswegen nach Königsmund gegangen, um seinen Freund Rhaegar zu dienen. 

Doch irgendwann, in Harrenhal, hatte Arthur keine Gefühle mehr für sie gehabt. Die ganze Zeit war er in sie verliebt gewesen, bis er wohl stärkere Gefühle für jemand anderen gefühlt hatte. Wie sie Rhaegars Besessenheit bemerkt hatte, so war ihr auch Arthurs Verliebtheit für Amara Ruhmspeer aufgefallen. Vielleicht war das Mädchen auch deshalb mitgegangen. Es gab einfach so viel, was unbekannt für diese Ereignisse war. Auch für sie. 

Lady Amara begleitete sie nach draußen und sie gingen die Treppen außen hinunter in den großen Burggarten. Dabei führte Lord Brandon das Gespräch weiter, wo sich der Norden von den restlichen Sieben Königslanden unterschied und gleichzeitig Dorne ähnelte. So kamen sie auf die Götter zu sprechen. 

„Wir verehren die Alten Götter und ihr die rhoynaischen Götter, oder?“

„In Sonnspeer gibt es eine Septe“, gab sie zu und bemerkte amüsiert wie enttäuscht er aussah. „Darin befinden sich Staturen der alten rhoynaischen Götter.“

Jetzt sah Lord Brandon wieder zufrieden aus. Sie sprachen weiter über Turniere, die es im Norden nicht gab, sondern nur die Highland Games. Die Wettkämpe hörten sich amüsant an und sie erzählte ihm von dem großen Wüstenrennen von Dorne, das mit Pferden ausgetragen wurde. Den ganzen Abend unterhielten sie sich. Irgendwann brachte Lord Brandon sie zurück zu den Gästequartieren, die Haus Martell zugeteilt wurden waren. Mit einer Verbeugung verabschiedete er sich von ihr und sie knickste vor ihm. 

**Königsmund, 277 n. A. E.**

Es gab natürlich noch ein Turnier, um die Krönung von König Rhaegar zu feiern. Leider konnten sie das nicht auslassen. Heute würde es beginnen. 

„Du hast den ganzen Abend mit Lord Brandon Stark verbracht“, kommentierte ihre Mutter am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück. „Magst du ihn etwa?“

Elia neigte den Kopf und dachte an den wilden Wolf, der ihr so geduldig zu gehört hatte. „Ich weiß nicht“, antwortete sie ungenau. „Er überrascht mich mehr, als ich es vermutet habe. Wie war dein Abend, Ashara?“ 

Ihre Mutter sah amüsiert aus, dass sie die Unterhaltung weiterleitete, aber es war kein Ausweichmanöver. Das was sie gesagt hatte, war wahr und sie interessierte sich sehr für Asharas Entwicklung.

„Wundervoll“, erzählte Ashara und ihre Augen glänzten vor Begeisterung. „Ned ist so freundlich, lieb, ehrenvoll, schüchtern, ehrlich. Er hat alles was man von einem Mann erwarten kann. Ich hab ihn meine Gunst für den Nahkampf gegeben.“

„Hast du ihn nicht noch mehr gegeben?“, fragte Oberyn amüsiert und bekam von Mutter einen Stoß dafür. 

Funkelnd sah Ashara ihn an. „Ich hab es angeboten“, gab sie zu. „Aber er hat es abgelehnt und hat mich gebeten, dass er um mich werben darf. Noch nie hat mich jemand gebeten, dass er um mich werben darf!“ Es klang auch ein wenig altmodisch, aber anscheinend stimmte es Asharas Geschmack zu. Sie war schon vollkommen in ihn verliebt. 

Oberyn wandte sich an sie. „Elia, gibst du mir deine Gunst?“ „Nein“, antwortete Elia sogleich und aß dann ein Stück ihrer Honigmelone. „Nein?“, fragte Oberyn verwirrt nach. „Wieso nicht? Du-“ Ihr Lieblingsbruder stoppte sich selbst. „Du hast sie schon jemand gegeben.“

Zustimmend nickte Elia. „Ich hab sie Brandon gegeben.“ „Du nennst ihn schon beim Vornamen?“, fragte Oberyn entsetzt. „Hat er versucht-“ „Ich hab den ganzen letzten Abend mit ihm und seiner Cousine verbracht. Natürlich nenne ich ihn beim Vornamen. Wir verstehen uns gut. Wir haben uns viel über die unterschiedliche Kultur unserer Länder zu dem Rest der Sieben Königslanden unterhalten und den Gemeinsamkeiten unserer Länder.“

Ernst sah sie Oberyn an, damit er es nicht wagen würde zu spotten. Elia war nicht wie Ashara, die sich Hals über Kopf verliebte. Auch war Brandon sicher nicht der Traummann, den sie erwartet hatte oder plante. Brandon war einfach Brandon. Überraschend. 

**Königsmund, 277 n. A. E.**

Brandon wurde von Arthur Dayn aus dem Sattel gehoben. Im Viertelfinale. Er hatte es weiter als der König geschafft – der unbedingt teilnehmen musste. Zum Glück hatte sich Ser Mark Ryswell nicht zurückgehalten und ihn aus dem Sattel gestoßen. Elia hatte angenommen, dass Rhaegar mal wieder gewann, weil alle Ritter Nachsicht mit ihm hatten. Das war schon immer so gewesen, als er ein Prinz war. Jetzt wo er ein König war wurde es schlimmer. 

Es schien als würde Arthur dieses Turnier gewinnen. Oder Ser Barristan Selmy. Einer der beiden war sehr wahrscheinlich. 

„Was trägt Arthur da?“, fragte Elia stirnrunzelnd. „Ein schwarz-grünes Tuch?“ Eine Gunst? Aber die konnte nicht von Amara sein. Ihr Haus hatte andere Farben. Schwarz-Silber. 

„Die Gunst der wunderschönen Lady Gwynys Waynwald“, erzählte Ashara ihr lächelnd. „Er hat sie gestern Abend beim Tanz kennengelernt.“

Ungläubig sah Elia ihre beste Freundin an. Was sollte sie sagen? Das sie gedacht hätte, dass er sich in Amara Ruhmspeer verlieben würde?

„Beim tanzen?“

„Eigentlich hat sie ihn aufgehalten“, berichtete Ashara ihr und neugierig wandte Elia sich komplett ihrer Freundin zu. „Arthur wollte euch folgen, als du mit Brandon und eurer Anstandsdame verschwunden bist. Ned und ich waren mitten im Tanz, wir konnten ihn nicht aufhalten, da hat Ned jemand ein Zeichen gegeben. Gwynys Waynwald ist die Nichte von Lord Arryn, daher kennen sie sich. Sie hat sich Arthur in den Weg gestellt und auf ihn eingeredet. Ich weiß nicht was sie zu ihm gesagt hat, ihr Gesicht war fröhlich und voller Humor. Bald hatte sie seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit und sie haben zusammen getanzt. Soweit ich es sehen konnte ist Lady Gwynys absolut charismatisch, wunderschön und einnehmend. Arthur war vollkommen von ihr gefesselt. Jetzt hat er ihre Gunst und kämpft für sie im Turnier.“

Ashara zeigte zu einem Kasten der Tribüne der mit den Bannern des Grünen Tals geschmückt war. Das größte davon war das von Haus Arryn, daneben die von Haus Rois und Haus Waynwald. Dort sah Elia gleich mehrere hübsche braunhaarige Mädchen, aber sie nahm an, dass sie wusste wer Gwynys sein sollte. Ein Mädchen jubelte praktisch für Arthur, sie war hatte Spaß und schien mitreißend zu sein. Viele Männer um sie herum waren ihr zugewandt. 

Dann hatte Arthur sie wieder überwunden oder würde es bald tun. Das war gut für ihn. „Fast schon schade“, merkte Elia an. „Ich hab gestern Abend Lady Amara kennengelernt. Sie wäre auch gut für ihn gewesen.“

Langsam neigte Ashara ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Ich denke viele Mädchen wären passend für Arthur“, meinte sie. „Arthur ist leicht bereit jemand zu lieben. Er braucht jemand, den er lieben und beschützen kann. Einen strahlenden Mittelpunkt in seinem Leben. Mir ist es lieber, wenn das ein hübsches Mädchen ist, also unser verehrter König.“

Da hatte Ashara recht. Elia nickte kurz. Es war gut, dass die Umstände, nicht nur ihr Leben sich positiv verändern konnte. Arthur musste nicht der Königsgarde beitreten. Er konnte von Rhaegar wegkommen. Sicher, er würde immer noch als Meister des Rechts dienen. Allerdings könnten eine Frau und Kinder ihn von seinem Fokus ablenken. Es war sehr gut möglich. 

„Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass Lady Amara Ruhmspeer mit Lord Elbert Arryn verlobt wurde“, erzählte Ashara ihr auf einmal und überrascht schaute Elia wieder zu ihrer Freundin. „Nachdem Lord Tully die Verlobung seiner Tochter mit Lord Brandon gelöst hat, versucht Lord Stark sich wieder an die Alten Wege zu halten. Also das bekannte Bündnis mit dem Grünen Tal und die Ehen mit den nördlichen Häusern.“

Stimmt, sowas hatte Brandon am letzten Abend auch angedeutet. Die südlichen Ambitionen, die Lord Stark in den letzten Jahren gezeigt hatte, waren durch die Beleidigung von Lord Tully gedämpft wurden. Außerdem wurden sie auch ihrer Notwendigkeit beraubt. Soweit sie wusste hatten die hohen Lords diese Allianzen gefasst wegen des Wahnsinns von Aerys. Aber dann kam Rhaegar an die Macht. Schade, dass sie nicht auch gesehen hatten das Rhaegar ihm sehr ähnlich war. 

Das Finale sollte am nächsten Tag stattfinden, da es zu viele Wettkämpfe für nur einen Tag waren. Zwar waren viele Häuser anwesend, aber die meisten hatten nur ihre Erben für den Schwur mit gebracht und die Töchter, um den König zu bezaubern. Die vielen Ritter und kleinen Lords ohne Erben, die nur Ruhm in einem Turnier erwerben konnten, waren nicht anwesend. 

**Königsmund, 277 n. A. E.**

„Tut mir leid, dass ich euch keine Krone gewinnen kann“, entschuldigte Brandon sich, als er ihr ihre Gunst zurückgab. „Ser Arthur Dayn verdient wirklich seinen Titel als Schwert des Morgens.“

„Und dabei hat er dich mit einer Lanze besiegt und nicht mit einem Schwert“, scherzte Elia. „Aber ich habe lieber Mann, der sich mit mir unterhält, als jemand der mir eine Krone aufsetzt. Ich fühle mich sowieso nicht besonders, dass ich tanzen will.“

Schmerzhaft verdrängte Elia den Gedanken an die Beleidigung, die Rhaegar ihr in Harrenhal zugefügt hatte. Sie hatte mit Rhaegar dennoch den Eröffnungstanz am letzten Abend machen müssen, da Haus Stark nach seiner Aktion vorzeitig abgereist war. Elia hatte das Kinn hochhalten müssen und all die mitleidigen Blicke ertragen müssen. 

„Ihr fühlt euch nicht gut?“, fragte Brandon besorgt nach. „Soll ich euch tragen?“

Elia musste lachen bei Brandons Frage. Er schien wirklich bereit zu sein, sie zum Schloss zurück zu tragen. „So schlimm ist es nicht“, winkte sie amüsiert ab. „Es ist nur diese Stadt. Diese Unruhe, der Geruch, diese Menschen… all das bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen. Ich werde froh sein, wenn wir wieder abreisen.“

Verstehend nickte Brandon. „Ja, ich kann nicht glauben, dass jemand an einem solchen Ort leben will“, stimmte er zu und sah nachdenklich auf die riesige Stadt. „Hier ist es furchtbar.“

Entschlossen harkte Elia sich bei ihm ein, wofür er sie verwundert ansah. „Erzähl mir von Winterfell“, forderte sie ihn auf. „Wie ist es in der Kälte?“

**Königsmund, 277 n. A. E.**

Am nächsten Morgen half ihre Mutter ihr, ihre Haare zu Recht zu machen. Mit einem heißen Eisenstab brachte sie ein paar sanfte Wellen in ihr Haar und flocht einige der Strähnen. Es war eine Frisur aus dem Norden. Zumindest hatte sie diese an einer nördlichen Dame gesehen.

„Möchtest du, dass ich mit Lord Stark spreche?“, erkundigte ihre Mutter sich. „Über eine Ehe?“

Nachdenklich sah Elia in den Spiegel. Sie war nicht überwältigt von Liebe. Brandon Stark war nicht die Liebe ihres Lebens, wie Ned für Ashara. Aber sie konnte sagen, dass sie ihn mochte. 

„Ich weiß nicht“, stimmte Elia wage zu. „Ich möchte, dass es eine Möglichkeit ist. Kannst du mit Lord Stark sprechen, ohne dass ihr es gleich an Brandon weitergebt? Ich würde gerne mit ihn darüber sprechen, wenn die Möglichkeit wirklich besteht.“

Ihre Mutter sah sie durch den Spiegel an. Auch sie wirkte nachdenklich. „Also, wenn die Möglichkeit besteht und Lord Stark dafür offen wäre, dann soll ich dir Bescheid geben, damit du mit Lord Brandon selbst darüber sprichst?“

„Wäre das möglich?“

Leicht lächelnd nickte ihre Mutter. „Das klingt vernünftig.“

**Königsmund, 277 n. A. E.**

Nach neun gebrochenen Lanzen entschied Arthur Dayn den Tjost für sich. Ser Barristan war besiegt. Ohne zu zögern ritt Arthur zum Tribünenteil des Grünen Tals und überreichte dort Lady Gwynys den Blumenkranz, wodurch sie zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit gekrönt hatte. 

Am letzten Abend, wo sie mit Brandon am Tisch gesessen hatte und sich unterhalten hatte, hatte sie die Gelegenheit gehabt sie zu beobachten. Gwynys war hinreißend schön, fröhlich und brachte Arthur zum Lächeln. Fast den gesamten Abend hatten sie zusammen getanzt, genauso wie Ned und Ashara. Glücklich hatte Elia bemerkt, dass sie nicht Amaras Leben zerstört hatte. Sie verstand sich gut mit Lord Elbert. Die beiden tanzten und erzählten miteinander. 

Danach begann der Nahkampf. Überraschenderweise nahm Ned Stark daran teil. Er tat sich mit seinem Cousin Lord Niklaas Ruhmspeer zusammen getan, sowie mit Robert Baratheon, Elbert Arryn und Brandon Stark. Ausgerechnet die letzten drei – alles, gute Kämpfer – fielen als erstes im Buhurt und schließlich kämpften sich Lord Eddard und Lord Niklaas sich alleine durch. Zwar war Ned Stark nicht der beste Kämpfer, aber er konnte seinen Cousin eine gute Deckung geben, der wiederrum ein hervorragender Schwertkämpfer war. 

Am Ende fiel Ned als einer der letzten vier, nachdem er von Ser Oswell entwaffnet wurde. Das rächte sich durch Lord Niklaas und dann entbrannte der spektakulärste Schwertkampf den sie je gesehen hatte, zwischen Lord Niklaas Ruhmspeer und Ser Arthur Dayn. Elia konnte nicht sagen wer von ihnen besser war. Beide schienen gleichauf grandios zu sein. Parieren, Schlag, ausweichen, Drehung, Angriff, Schritt, Sprung. Es war schwer dabei mitzukommen. Beide konnten mit zwei Schwertern kämpfen. 

Als Elia glaubte, dass Arthur gewinnen würde, da er Niklaas ein Schwert aus der Hand schlug, war es Lord Niklaas der Arthur seinen Ellenbogen unter den Hals brachte und ihn so aus der Fassung brachte. Arthur stolperte zurück und fand sich mit einem Schwert am Hals wieder. Ungläubig sah auch Elia auf die Szene. Arthur hatte verloren. Dennoch applaudierten alle. Wieso nicht? Es war der spannendste Kampf von dem wohl jeder je Zeuge geworden war. 

Lord Niklaas bekam einen Blumenstrauß, als er zum Sieger erklärt wurde, den er ohne zu zögern zu seiner Schwester Amara brachte, die ihrem Bruder dafür auf die Wange küsste. Sowas hatten Oberyn und sie auch einmal gemacht. Eine unschuldige Zeit, wo sie noch keine andere Liebe, als die geschwisterliche Liebe füreinander kannten. 

**Königsmund, 277 n. A. E.**

Traditionell eröffneten Ser Arthur Dayn und Lord Niklaas Ruhmspeer mit ihren erwählten Damen den Tanz. Beide Damen, Lady Gwynys und Lady Amara, strahlten vor Glück. Schließlich stießen auch Brandon und Elia dazu. Aber nur für zwei Tänze, bevor sie sich wieder setzten. Lord Niklaas hatte seine Schwester an Lord Elbert gegeben und saß bei ihnen. Oder Elia saß bei ihnen mit am Tisch. Wie man es sah. 

„Lord Niklaas Ruhmspeer“, sprach jemand den Namen mit absoluter Begeisterung und Verehrung aus. Ungläubig erkannte Elia den kleinen Jungen. „Mein Name ist Jaime Lennister. Es ist mir eine Ehre euch kennenzulernen. Ihr habt so fantastisch gekämpft.“

Elia hielt ein Kichern hinter ihrer Hand versteckt. Lord Jaime sah Lord Niklaas mit absoluter Heldenverehrung an, wie er es immer bei Ser Arthur und Ser Barristan getan hatte. Dieser unschuldige kleine Junge. Sie erinnerte sich wie sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, wie er die Tränen zurückhalten musste, als der Rauch seine Nase streifte. 

„Vielen Dank, Lord Jaime“, antwortete Lord Niklaas freundlich und geduldig, als wäre er es gewohnt mit Kindern zu sprechen. „Ich hatte einen sehr starken Gegner. Man kann immer am besten kämpfen, wenn man einen sehr guten Gegner hat.“

Eifrig nickte Jaime. „Ich finde Ser Arthur Dayn auch toll“, erzählte er frei heraus. „Ich will einmal so gut werden wie ihr und auch so kämpfen können. Bitte, darf ich euer Knappe sein?“

Zusammen mit Brandon lächelte sie amüsiert und lehnte sich dann etwas vor, um sich in das Gespräch einzumischen. „Lord Jaime, habt ihr euren Vater bereits um Erlaubnis gefragt, ob ihr das dürft?“, harkte sie nach. „Vielleicht möchte er lieber, dass ihr bei einem Ritter seiner Wahl lernt.“

Jaimes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Anscheinend war er von der Aussicht nicht sehr begeistert. Ihm entfloh sogar ein „Oh“. Er war noch nie vollkommen in seinen Manieren gewesen. Das kindliche steckte fest in ihm. Allerdings war er auch noch sehr jung. Er musste jetzt gerade einmal elf Jahre alt sein. 

„Ich sag euch was, Lord Jaime“, begann Lord Niklaas freundlich aber ernst. „Ihr müsst selbst bedenken, dass ich auf der Insel Amberly lebe und nur selten von dort weggehe. Wenn dann besuche ich den Norden und das Grüne Tal. Ich wandere nicht von Turnier zu Turnier. Ich bin kein Ritter und ich werde es nie sein. Aber falls euch das nichts ausmacht, und euren Vater auch nicht, dann nehme ich dich als meinen Knappen. Ich werde dir beibringen wie man mit dem Speer jagt, mit der Axt wirft und mit dem Schwert kämpft. Du wirst ein Krieger und auch ein würdiger Lord sein. Aber einen ruhmreichen Ritter kann ich nicht aus dir machen.“

Es schien als würde Jaime seine Worte aufsaugen. Verstehend nickte er schließlich, drehte sich um und wollte weglaufen. Dann aber besann er sich und drehte sich wieder um. Er verbeugte sich und lief dann davon. Genau zu seinen Vater. 

„Ich glaube, den wirst du nicht mehr los“, befand Elia. Arthur hatte den Jungen noch nie so viel Hoffnung gemacht. Er hatte den Jungen immer von Königsmund fern halten wollen. Oder vom König. „Die Schuld liegt bei dir.“

„Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sich daraus tatsächlich was entwickelt“, befand Lord Niklaas. „Soweit ich gehört habe, ist Lord Lennister sehr ehrgeizig und der Krone sehr nahe.“ 

Wohl wahr, stimmte Elia stumm zu. Aber man sollte nie die hartnäckige Begeisterung eines Kindes unterschätzen. 

Elia fing den Blick ihrer Mutter auf, die an einer Säule mit etwas Abstand zu vielen Menschen mit Lord Stark stand und sprach. Sie gab ihr ein knappes Nicken und entschlossen wandte Elia sich an Brandon. „Lass uns einen Moment frische Luft schnappen. Einverstanden?“

Lächelnd nickte Brandon, bot ihr seinen Arm an und führte sie nach draußen. Diesmal gingen sie nicht in den Garten, sondern blieben stattdessen oben auf den großen Balkon, wo es viele andere einzelne Pärchen oder kleine Gruppen gab, die sich unterhielten. Der Balkon am Tanzsaal war so groß wie ein kleiner Saal und bot so den Schein von Privatsphäre. 

„Magst du mich?“, fragte Elia unvermittelt. „Denkst du, du magst mich, Brandon?“

Brandon war nicht gut darin seine Gesichtszüge zu kontrollieren. Er wäre ein schlechter politischer Spieler. Es zeigte sich deutlich, dass sie ihn aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Sowas durfte man sich in Königsmund nicht erlauben. 

„Wie kommst du… ja, ich mag dich Elia“, antwortete Brandon ihr und sah sie neugierig an. „Sonst würde ich kaum jeden Abend mit dir verbringen.“

„So sehr, dass du dir vorstellen könntest mich zu heiraten?“

Jetzt weiteten Brandons Augen sich deutlich. Von allem was sie hätte sagen können, hatte er das wohl nicht erwartet. Dennoch zogen sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen. 

„Ist das ein Heiratsantrag?“, fragte er keck nach. „Ihr Dornier seid wirklich überraschend verwegen.“

Ernst legte Elia ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Es ist zumindest ernst gemeint“, gab sie zu. „Dir ist sicherlich bewusst, dass du nicht jede Frau heiraten kannst, die du willst und für mich gilt dasselbe. Auch ich kann nicht einfach jeden heiraten.“ Jetzt wurde Brandons Gesicht genauso ernst wie ihres und er hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. „Aber wir können einander heiraten. Ich meine nicht, dass wir unsterblich ineinander verliebt sind, doch wir können ganz sicher eine gute Ehe miteinander führen. Davon bin ich überzeugt. Wir mögen einander und das ist eine gute Grundlage. Alles andere können wir diskutieren und wenn wir uns einig sind, können wir heiraten.“

Lange sah Brandon sie an. In diesem Moment kamen Elias alte Unsicherheiten auf. Sie war schwach, nicht so hübsch wie andere und es fehlte ihr an Charme. Brandon war ihr Gegenteil. Er hatte all das und wünschte sich sicher eine Partnerin, die auch so war. 

„Du irrst dich“, sagte Brandon und bestätigte damit ihre Ängste. „Mit dem verliebt sein.“ Jetzt war es an ihr verwirrt zu sein und sie versuchte krampfhaft nicht die Stirn zu runzeln. „Ich bin vielleicht nicht unsterblich in dich verliebt, aber ich bin in dich verliebt.“ Er lachte fast ohne jeden Humor in seiner Stimme. Irgendwie hohl. „Wie könnte ich nicht? Du bist hübsch, du bist witzig und du bist intelligent. Und du irrst dich“, erklärte er fest. „Ich bin in dich verliebt.“

Langsam versuchte Elia seine Worte genau zu verarbeiten. Verliebt. In sie. Er fand sie hübsch, witzig und intelligent. 

Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht wirklich hübsch“, stellte sie klar. „Nicht so wie Ashara, Lady Amara oder Lady Gwynys. Wahrscheinlich wird sogar Lady Catelyn schöner werden als ich.“

„Ich war mit Lady Catelyn verlobt“, stellte Brandon klar. „Ich habe sie einmal getroffen – so wie dich – und wusste sofort, dass ich sie nicht heiraten wollte. Sie mag schön werden, aber sie war nicht witzig oder intelligent. Nur schön.“

„Du jagst Schönheiten hinterher.“

Erst lächelte Brandon, dann sah er sie trotz seines Lächelns mit ernsten Augen an. „Jeder Mann weiß dass ein schönes Mädchen ihm eine angenehme Nacht verschaffen kann“, sagte er und sie fühlte sich für einen Moment zurückgeworfen. Er nutzte ihre Worte! „Aber jeder Mann weiß auch, dass ein schönes Mädchen keine Garantie für eine gute Ehe ist. Wir suchen nach einer klugen, würdigen Partnerin fürs Leben.“

Es war nicht derselbe Wortlaut, aber der Inhalt war erhalten. Brandon war heute Abend wieder überraschend interessant. 

„Ich würde dich gerne heiraten“, befand er entschlossen. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mein Vater wirklich zustimmen wird. Wir sind tatsächlich einander würdig, aber mein Vater ist gerade wieder entschlossen sich auf den Norden zu konzentrieren.“

Überlegen lächelnd verriet sie ihm: „Ich habe meine Mutter gebeten mit deinem Vater zu sprechen. Sie hat mir ein Zeichen gegeben, dass er einverstanden ist.“

Brandon runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist klug“, gab er zu. „Du bist klug. Ich wusste es. Ich dagegen hab versucht meinen Vater selbst auf die Idee zu bringen, indem ich die ganzen Tage nur von dir gesprochen habe.“

Das war… süß. Aber wohl uneffektiv. 

„Wollen wir dann über uns sprechen?“

„Ah, du willst immer noch rational daran gehen“, erkannte Brandon und legte ein wenig den Kopf schief. „Also worüber willst du dich mit mir einig werden?“

Es war schwer ihrem Herzen zu sagen, dass es langsamer pochen sollte. Sie war so aufgeregt. Brandon war verliebt in sie. Elia glaubte, dass wohl noch nie jemand in sie verliebt war, außer Arthur und Baelor Hohenturm. Arthur war keine Option gewesen und Baelor war… stumpf. Etwas dumm und langweilig.

„Ich bin schwach“, stellte sie klar. „Ich war eine Frühgeburt und man glaubte ich würde bald sterben. Aber ich bin erwachsen geworden. Ich hab mich durchgekämpft und alle Krankheiten überwunden. Dennoch bin ich schwach.“ Bedauernd sah Elia zu Boden. „Mein Kreislauf, wie der Maester mir sagt, ist nicht immer auf der Höhe, weswegen mir manchmal schwindelig wird und ich Kopfschmerzen habe. Dann verbringe ich den Tag im Bett. Große Veranstaltungen sind schwer, aber ich kann sie durchstehen. Dennoch würden wir nie eine Nacht lang durchtanzen. Ich bin nur zu kleinen Ausritten fähig. Für längere Wege brauche ich eine Kutsche. Kleine Spaziergänge mag ich, aber keine langen Wanderungen. Ich kann Kinder bekommen, aber bestimmt keine Scharr. Vielleicht werden es nur zwei sein.“ Sie sah Brandon genau an. „Es könnten nur Mädchen sein. Ich will nicht, dass du mir irgendwann Vorwürfe machst, wenn ich unsere Kinder nur aus dem Fenster beim Spielen im Schnee beobachten kann.“

Rhaegar hatte ihr nie direkt Vorwürfe gemacht. Aber seine Blicke hatten es vermittelt. Sie hatte genau gewusst, wie er es hasste, eine schwache Frau zu haben. Lord Jon Connington dagegen hatte ihr sehr gerne Vorwürfe gemacht. Er hatte sie nie für würdig befunden Rhaegars Frau zu sein. 

„Ich tanze die zwei Tänze mit dir, die ich heute getanzt habe. Wir werden im Götterhain von Winterfell spazieren. Es gibt dort Heiße Quellen die durch ein Rohrsystem die ganze Burg erwärmen. Im Norden gibt es Schlitten. Du bekommst dicke Felle, die dich warm halten. Ich bestelle dir einen Tee, wenn es dir schlecht geht und werde an dem Tag den ganzen Papierkram erledigen, der mir aufgezwungen wird. Zwei Kinder reichen mir aus. Ich hab Geschwister und so werden sie viele Cousins und Cousinen haben. Wenn wir nur Mädchen haben, heiraten wir eines davon mit einem Jungen von Ned und Ashara.“

Das war… überraschend diplomatisch. Wohlwollend betrachtete Elia den Erben von Winterfell. Es klang sehr fürsorglich. 

„Weißt du, wovor ich bei einer Ehe mit Lady Catelyn Angst hatte?“ Verneinend schüttelte Elia den Kopf. „Dass sie, meine Götter nicht akzeptieren würde. Dass sie, von mir verlangt eine Septe zu bauen und mit ihr dort zu beten. Dass sie, unsere Kinder im Glauben der Sieben erziehen wird. Dass sie, versucht aus unseren Töchtern Damen zu machen, ihnen das kämpfen verbietet und das Tragen von Reithosen missbilligt. Dass sie, den Sitten meines Volkes widerspricht und versucht unsere Töchter mit südlichen Lords zu vermählen. Dass sie, darauf besteht wie im Süden zwei getrennte Kammern zu haben. Dass sie… starr im Bett liegt, wenn…“ 

Brandon sprach mehr traurig, als erregt. Er hatte wirklich Angst vor seiner Ehe mit Lady Catelyn gehabt. In vielerlei Hinsicht. 

Entschlossen trat sie näher an ihn heran. Elia legte ihre Hände in seine und wusste, dass was sie jetzt sagte, könnte niemand mehr belauschen. Dafür waren sie zu nah und leise. 

„Ich akzeptiere deine Götter und ich werde an deiner Seite bei allen Ritualen und Gebeten sein. Abends werde ich ein paar mehr Gebete an meine Götter am Bett sprechen. Alle unsere Kinder werden zu deinen Göttern beten und von ihrem Volk akzeptiert werden. Unsere Töchter werden kämpfen und reiten oder singen und tanzen, wie es ihnen gefällt. Mein Bruder kann sie lehren mit dem Speer zu kämpfen, wenn sie es wünschen und sie werden entweder einen nördlichen Lord, einen Lord des Grünen Tals oder vielleicht einen Prinzen aus Dorne heiraten. Vielleicht werden sie aus Liebe heiraten. Wir werden eine Schlafkammer haben und ich werde sicherlich nicht still liegen, wenn wir uns betten.“

Elia nahm ihre rechte Hand aus seiner und legte sie auf seine Wange. Selbst Außenstehende konnten ihnen jetzt was Unanständiges unterstellen. „Unsere Kinder werden womöglich rhoynaische Gesichtszüge haben. Olivfarbene Haut, schwarze Haare und dunkle Augen sind dominant. Sie vererben sich leicht. Viele mögen das nicht.“

„Kleine dornische Schönheiten im Norden würde wem nicht gefallen?“, fragte Brandon amüsiert. „Außerdem habe ich auch schwarze Haare.“

Stimmt, darin stimmten sie überein. Auch wenn der Ton anders war. 

„Ich habe nichts gegen Bastarde“, stellte sie klar. Immerhin hatte ihr Bruder drei. „Aber bring deine Bastarde nie zu uns nach Hause.“

„Ich habe keine Bastarde“, erzählte Brandon stirnrunzelnd. „Und willst du nicht, dass ich dir verspreche, nie untreu zu sein?“

Knapp schüttelte Elia den Kopf. „Ich will kein Versprechen von dir, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, ob du es einhalten kannst“, antwortete sie ihm. „Natürlich will ich nicht betrogen werden. Keine Frau will das. Aber du bist der wilde Wolf. Ich erwarte es nicht von dir. Doch ich verlange von dir, dass du mich respektierst, mich nicht entehrst oder öffentlich beleidigst.“

„Niemals“, sagte Brandon mit unerschütterlichem Ton. „Und ich werde versuchen, nur bei dir zu liegen.“ „Versprich mir nur, dass du mir sagst, wenn es passiert ist“, meinte Elia. „Oder mir sagst, wenn du jemand attraktiv findest. Ich will es wissen. Dann kann ich mich darauf vorbereiten und es können keine unangenehmen Szenen entstehen.“

„Ich versprech es.“

Brandon nahm ihre Hand von seiner Wange, hielt sie wieder in seine, beugte sich vor, nur um seine Stirn gegen ihre zu legen. Jetzt wurde es wirklich intim. Morgen würde es Gerüchte geben. 

Amüsiert lächelte Brandon. „Es ist wie ein Schwur. Vielleicht sollten wir all das schriftlich festhalten.“ „Dann sollten wir noch drauf schreiben, dass wir viel reisen müssen und uns um diplomatische Beziehungen kümmern müssen. Mit Dorne zum Beispiel.“ „Und dem Grünen Tal“, fügte Brandon hinzu. „Dann darf ich dich ab jetzt als meine Verlobte vorstellen?“

Dafür musste Elia nicht lange überlegen. Merkwürdigerweise war sie sich mit dem wilden Wolf sehr sicher. „Du darfst.“

**Königsmund, 277 n. A. E.**

„Er liebt dich?“, fragte Ashara aufgeregt. „Brandon liebt dich?“

Ashara war zurzeit in absoluter Hochstimmung. Eddard Stark hatte ihr bei einem Picknick in der Nacht einen Antrag gemacht, den sie natürlich angenommen hatte. Zu erfahren, dass Elia Brandon heiratete und sie somit beide in den Norden reisen würde, machte für sie die Welt perfekt. 

„Brandon ist in mich verliebt“, verbesserte Elia ihre beste Freundin. „Da besteht ein Unterschied. Aber wir werden wohl gut miteinander zu recht kommen und ich muss sagen, dass ich ihn überaus schätze.“

„Ihn überaus schätze, gut zurecht kommen“, spottete Ashara. „Wenn er zugegeben hat, dass er in dich verliebt ist, kannst du das dann nicht auch?“

Darüber hatte Elia in der Tat viel nachgedacht, aber sie gab ihrer Freundin nur ein Lächeln. Elia war zufrieden und glücklicher als mit allen anderen Aussichten, die sie bisher gehabt hatte. Mit Brandon konnte sie offen sprechen. Das war etwas, was viele nach zwanzig Jahren Ehe nicht schafften. 

Zufrieden packte Elia die letzten Sachen in ihren Koffer. Endlich konnten sie von diesem furchtbaren Ort wieder verschwinden. „Wann können wir los?“

„Noch heute Mittag“, erzählte Ashara ihr und setzte sich aufs Bett. Sie hatte bereits gepackt. „Auch Haus Stark reist ab. Lord Stark wurde vorher noch einmal zum König gerufen.“ Es war erstaunlich, was Ashara immer alles herausfinden konnte. Sie hatte Informanten überall. 

„Wahrscheinlich ein weiterer Versuch seine nördliche Braut zu bekommen“, befand Elia. „Hoffentlich hält Lord Stark stand.“

Unbeschwert wackelte Ashara mit ihren Beinen auf und ab. „Deine Meinung über die Targaryens hat sich in der letzten Zeit drastisch verschlechtert“, merkte ihre Freundin an. „Aber ich glaube, dass Lord Stark ablehnen wird. Er konnte es vor dem gesamten Hof, wieso nicht auch im Solar mit dem König allein?“ Guter Einwand. 

**Sonnspeer, 277 n. A. E.**

„Kann ich dich irgendwie davon überzeugen hier zu bleiben?“, erkundigte Oberyn sich wohl zum hundertsten Mal. „Der Norden ist nicht der geeignete Platz für dich.“

„Wie willst du das wissen?“, entgegnete Elia gelangweilt. „Du hast ihn noch nie gesehen. Wie gefällt dir der hier?“

Elia hielt ihren Bruder den weißen Pelz hin, der vor zwei Tagen für sie angekommen war. Es war ein kompletter Mantel, der absolut weich war, aber viel zu warm, um ihn in diesem Land zu tragen. Wahrscheinlich selbst im Winter. 

Jetzt war es an Oberyn gelangweilt auszusehen. „Sehr schön“, meinte er uninteressiert und schaute gar nicht darauf. „Schön zu sehen, dass dein Verlobter für dich sorgt.“

„So ist es“, stimmte Elia zu und packte den Mantel in die Koffer, die sie für die Reise benötigte. Sie würde ihn bei der Ankunft in Weißwasserhafen tragen. „Brandon hat es mir als Verlobungsgeschenk geschickt, sowie die Kette.“ Eine selbstgeschnitzte Kette mit einer Sonne die von einem Speer durchbohrt war. Das Zeichen ihres Hauses. „Vielleicht solltest du dir auch eine nördliche Braut suchen. Brandon hat mir erzählt, dass seine Schwester sehr wild ist.“

„Kein Bedarf“, antwortete Oberyn frustriert. Genau so hatte er sich beim letzten Mal benommen, als sie Prinz Rhaegar geheiratet hatte. Es ging nicht darum wen sie heiratete, nur das sie Dorne verließ. 

„Brandon und ich werden so viel reisen, wie es uns die Zeit erlaubt. Auch nach Dorne. Du kannst auch in den Norden kommen und mich besuchen. Bring Obara, Nymeria und Tyene mit. Brandon und ich wollen eigene Kinder – natürlich. Sie werden sich über die Gesellschaft ihrer Cousinen freuen.“

„Du sprichst, als wäre deine Zukunft dort schon gemalt“, meinte Oberyn hart. „Was ist, wenn er dich schlecht behandelt oder-“ „Dann kommst du und schlägst ihm ins Gesicht.“

Oberyn sah nicht wirklich glücklich aus. Mit dem Zeigefinger unterstrich er seine nächste Aussage. „Das werde ich.“

Lächelnd trat sie zu ihm und legte ihre Hände auf seine Wangen. „Du wirst immer mein Bruder sein.“

**Hohenehr, 277 n. A. E.**

Bevor sie in den Norden reisten, hielten sie im Grünen Tal an, wo sie der Hochzeit von Elbert Arryn und Amara Ruhmspeer beiwohnten. Viele Nordländer waren auch dazu eingeladen. Brandon und Eddard waren für ihre Cousine da und würden den Seeweg mit ihnen zum Norden nehmen – nach der Hochzeit. 

„Es ist schön dich zu sehen, Arthur“, begrüßte Ashara ihren Bruder. „Das du bei all deinen neuen Aufgaben noch Zeit für eine Hochzeit hast ist gut zu wissen.“

Arthur Dayn war da, mit seiner neuen Frau, Lady Gwynys. Sie hatten kurz nach der Krönung in einer kleinen Zeremonie geheiratet und schienen sehr glücklich miteinander zu sein. Gut für sie. 

„Falls du damit nachfragen willst, ob ich zu deiner Hochzeit in den Norden kommen werde“, begann Arthur, der seine Schwester gut kannte. „Ja, das werde ich.“

„Zu unserer Hochzeit“, verbesserte Elia ihn und er sah sie fragend an. „Ashara und ich wollen eine Doppelhochzeit. Also ist es unsere Hochzeit.“

Zum Glück schien Arthur nicht geschockt, traurig, gekränkt, wütend oder irgendwie anders emotional davon beeinträchtigt zu sein. Stattdessen sagte er freundlich zu ihr: „Ich werde zu eurer Hochzeit da sein, Elia. Macht euch keine Sorgen.“

Erleichtert atmete Elia durch. Noch ein paar Mal am Abend beobachtete sie ihn und sah ihn immer mit seiner Frau zusammen. Arthur war wirklich über sie hinweg. 

Nachdem die Braut und der Bräutigam gebettet wurden waren, ging das Fest noch weiter. Lord Niklaas kam wieder, der auf die Ehre seiner Schwester geachtet hatte. „Lord Niklaas und Lord Jaime“, begrüßte Elia ihn fröhlich, genauso wie seinen kleinen Begleiter. Beide waren blond und sahen sich daher besonders von weitem sehr ähnlich. Ein wenig wie Geschwister. „Wie geht dein Training voran, junger Lord?“

Jaime Lennister war tatsächlich zum Knappen von Lord Niklaas geworden. Der kleine Junge hatte anscheinend seinen Vater überzeugen können oder Lord Lennister war selbst genug von den Fähigkeiten von Lord Niklaas beeindruckt. 

„Ich trainiere jeden Tag mit, Lord Niklaas“, erzählte Jaime begeistert. Die Unschuld aus seinem Gesicht war in Königsmund nach wenigen Tagen verschwunden. Jetzt war sie immer noch nach zwei Monden vorhanden. „Er bringt mir Schwertkampf, Speerwurf, Bogenschießen, Axtwurf und Nahkampf bei. Lord Niklaas kann alles viel besser als jeder andere!“ Niedlich diese unschuldigen Übertreibungen. „Ich lerne auch viel über Tiere und Pflanzen. In Amberly gibt es Einhörner. Einhörner!“

Obwohl das Siegel des Hauses Ruhmspeer Einhörner zierten, hatte Elia das nicht gewusst. Für sie waren Einhörner nur eine entfernte Legende, genauso wie Drachen. 

Lord Niklaas setzte sich mit Lord Jaime zu Brandon und ihr. „Jaime macht sich wirklich gut“, erzählte er ihnen. „Zumindest ist er sehr motiviert und den ganzen Tag bereit zu lernen.“ Lord Jaime strahlte über das Lob. Hoffentlich blieb seine Unschuld diesmal in Takt. 

**Winterfell, 277 n. A. E.**

Es war Sommer und dennoch war es Winterfell kalt. Kein Schnee war gefallen, aber es gab Frost und sie konnte ihren Atem sehen. Brandon hatte ihr noch einige Felle besorgt, die sie an ihre Mäntel genäht hatte. Auch trug sie jetzt warme Leinen- und Wollkleider. 

Präzise versuchte sie den Pfeil in das Ziel zu schießen, aber er landete nur am äußeren Rand. Elia stellte sich nicht als die begabteste Bogenschützin heraus. Aber seit sie den Ablauf der Hochzeitszeremonie kannte, wollte sie es unbedingt lernen und nicht ausfallen lassen. 

„Deine Freundin hat es hinbekommen, aber bei dir ist es wohl hoffnungslos“, spottete eine Stimme, von der Elia sich nicht ablenken lassen würde. „Du bist es nicht wert Brandon zu heiraten. Deine Erziehung ist nicht ausreichend. Du bist der Aufgabe, die Lady von Winterfell zu werden, nicht gewachsen. Gib auf.“

Lady Barbra Ryswell war gestern in Winterfell mit ihrer Familie für die Hochzeit angekommen. Seit dem ersten Augenblick hielt sie ihre Meinung zu Elia nicht zurück. Immer wieder machte sie Andeutungen und Scherze über Elias Herkunft und wie unpassend sie für Brandon war. Elia wusste natürlich wer Barbra war. Brandon und sie hatte über all ihre ehemaligen Liebschaften gesprochen. Allerdings war der erste ungefilterte Angriff der Frau ohne wirkliche Zuschauer. 

Es war Morgen, noch vor dem Frühstück, in der Elia aufgestanden war und mit ihrer Magd nach draußen gegangen war um zu trainieren. Da wo sie keiner sehen konnte. Ohne auf Lady Barbra einzugehen, spannte Elia den Bogen wieder an und schoss einen weiteren Pfeil ab. Näher am Ziel. Ein wenig. 

„Blamabel.“

„Ebenso wie eure Versuche mich zu verschmähen, Lady Barbra“, meinte Elia ungerührt und ließ sich von ihrer Magd einen weiteren Pfeil reichen. „Ich vermute es muss schmerzhaft sein, dass euer erster Liebhaber euch beiseitegelegt hat, um eine andere Frau zu heiraten. Eure Unschuld vergeudet für nichts als Schmerz.“

Statt auf ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu achten, schoss Elia einen weiteren Pfeil ab. Noch ein wenig besser. Sie näherte sich ihrem Ziel. 

„War eure persönliche Erfahrung ebenso schmerzhaft?“

Ein Angriff auf ihre Jungfräulichkeit. Wie vorhersehbar. „Welche persönliche Erfahrung?“, fragte Elia nonchalant. „Ich sagte eben, dass ich vermute, dass es schmerzhaft war. Wirklich wissen tue ich es nicht. Meine Jungfernhäutchen wird Brandon in unserer Hochzeitsnacht brechen. Danach kann er dann schlecht eine andere heiraten. Also sind wir beide nicht gleich.“

„Wir sind wirklich nicht gleich“, zischte Lady Barbra voller Wut. „Brandon liebt mich. Dich heiratet er nur aus Pflicht.“

Lächelnd schoss Elia den nächsten Pfeil ab. Der war gut. Wäre es ein Mensch hätte sie ihn erwischt, wenn auch nicht die Mitte. 

„Brandon und ich trafen uns in Königsmund bei der Krönung von König Rhaegar“, erzählte Elia in immer noch anhaltender ruhiger Tonlage. „Wir tanzten, wir erzählten und wir verliebten uns. Deswegen haben wir uns verlobt und deshalb gibt es auch eine Hochzeit aus Liebe. Brandon hat mir von dir erzählt. Er war dein erster, aber du warst nicht seine erste Frau. Vor dir gab es schon ein paar Mägde und Huren. Du warst aber die erste adelige Frau, die für ihn die Beine gespreizt hat. Bei ihm war es Lust und bei dir war es Liebe. Das ist tragisch. Ihr habt mein Bedauern und mein Mitgefühl als Frau.“

Kurz sah Elia sie an, bevor sie einen weiteren Pfeil von ihrer Magd entgegen nahm. Lady Barbra sah aus, als hätte Elia sie geschlagen. So war es beabsichtigt. So trugen Frauen ihre Schlachten aus. Mit Worten. 

„Brandon liebt mich.“

„Wenn es so wäre“, meinte Elia und spannte den Bogen erneut an. „Dann hätte er euch gegen den Willen seines Vaters geheiratet und das bevor er das Stroh mit eurem Blut überzog.“ Sex n der Scheune. Das war wirklich bedauerlich für eine Dame. 

Wütend wollte Lady Barbra davon stampfen, aber gerade als sie sich umgedreht hatte, rief Elia ihr zu: „Lady Barbra.“ Die Tochter von Haus Ryswell drehte sich um und folgte Elias Handdeuten mit den Augen. Einer ihrer Pfeile hatte endlich sein Ziel getroffen. „Vielen Dank für unser klärendes Gespräch. Es half mir wirklich bei der Konzentration.“

Zufrieden für den Morgen gab Elia ihren Bogen an ihre Magd, machte einen eleganten Knicks vor der vor Wut schäumenden Lady Barbra und begab sich dann nach drinnen. Diese Schlacht hatte sie gewonnen. 

**Winterfell, 277 n. A. E.**

Lächelnd klatschte Elia für Brandon, der fast alle Wettkämpfe der Highland Games für sich entschied. Es wurden Baumstämme geworfen, nach oben und in die Ferne. Genauso geschah es mit Steinen. Es gab ein Pferderennen, Axt und Speerwurf, Tauziehen, Boxen und Ringen. Bei allem schienen sich die Männer dreckig zu machen und ihre Kraft zu zeigen. 

Elia und Ashara jubelten am meisten, als eine Frau, Maegen Mormont, beim Axtwurf gewann und eine Frau aus der Eng beim Speerwurf. Lyanna Stark trat beim Pferderennen an und wurde zweite, nach ihrem Bruder Brandon. 

Lady Amara – jetzt eine Arryn – saß neben ihnen und klatschte für ihre Cousins. Sie war für die Hochzeit mit ihrem Ehemann Elbert angereist. „Früher, wenn der Verlobte die Spiele nicht gewonnen hatte“, erzählte Amara ihnen. „Dann durfte er die Braut auch nicht heiraten, sondern der Sieger hatte Anspruch auf die Braut. Aber zum Glück hat sich das geändert. Obwohl Brandon anscheinend dennoch siegen wird.“

Manche Traditionen aus dem Norden schienen recht barbarisch zu sein. Allerdings ging es bei dem großen Wüstenpferderennen in Dorne ursprünglich auch um die Hand der Prinzessin. Daher sollte man nicht zu hart ordnen. Jedes Land machte seine Fortschritte.

Am Ende des Tages wurde Brandon zum Gesamtsieger erklärt und gewann damit den Kuss der Braut. Eigentlich Bräute. Unter Beifall kam er zur Tribüne hochgeklettert und bevor sie sich versah, hob er sie an den Hüften hoch und gab ihr einen Kuss. Glücklich legte Elia ihre Arme um seinen Hals und fühlte sich gereinigt von dem Turnier, wo Rhaegar an ihr achtlos vorbei geritten war. 

Nachdem Brandon sie wieder herunter gelassen hatte, gab Ashara ihm einen schwesterlichen Kuss auf die Wange, nur um einen Moment später von der Tribüne zu klettern und zu ihrem Ned zu laufen. Alle klatschten erneut, als die beiden sich leidenschaftlich küssten. 

**Winterfell, 277 n. A. E.**

Erfolgreich hatte Elia alle Teile der Hochzeitszeremonie durchgestanden, genauso wie Ashara. Am Herzbaum hatte sie sich Brandon verpflichtet, mit ihm zusammen gebetet und ihm ihre liebste Kette aus ihrer Kindheit geschenkt. Später hatte sie es beim ersten Mal geschafft, den Ring mit einem brennenden Pfeil zu entzünden und sie hatte heute drei Tänze mit Brandon getanzt. 

Irgendwann auf dem Hochzeitsfest riefen die Gäste anstatt nach dem Betten: „Die Gelübde! Sprecht die Gelübde!“

Dann wurden Eddard und Brandon nach vorne geschleift. Beide sahen irgendwie verlegen aus und schließlich schien Eddard als erstes sprechen zu sollen, denn er wurde vorgeschubst. Alles wurde still im Raum und dann begann er zu sprechen: „Liebste Ashara, ich verspreche dir heute an diesem Tag, an dem unsere Familien Zeugen sind, dass du die Erfüllung all meiner Gebete bist. Du bist ein Lied, ein Traum, ein Flüstern, und ich weiß nicht, wie ich so lange ohne dich habe leben können. Ich liebe dich mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich habe dich immer geliebt und werde dich immer lieben. Vom ersten Moment an, wo ich dich traf, bis zu dem Augenblick, wo ich für immer meine Augen schließen werde. Das sind meine eigenen gewählten Worte und mögen die Götter sie in die Geschichte der Ewigkeit schreiben.“

Das war wunderschön. Ashara weinte vor Glück und sie stand auf, lief um den Tisch und küsste Eddard. Alle Gäste applaudierten lautstark, bevor sie nach Brandon riefen, der jetzt nach vorne geschubst wurde.

Elia konnte sehen, wie er tief durchatmete, bevor er zu sprechen begann. „Liebste Elia, ich verspreche dir heute an diesem Tag, an dem unsere Familien Zeugen sind, dass… Also ich könnte versprechen, dich zu lieben und zu ehren. Ich könnte versprechen in Gesundheit und in Krankheit für dich da zu sein. Ich könnte sagen, bis dass der Tod uns scheidet. Aber das werde ich nicht.“ Ihr Herz stockte bei seinen Worten. Das klang… „Das wäre ein Versprechen für optimistische Paare. Für Menschen die voller Hoffnung sind. Aber ich stehe hier an meinem Hochzeitstag nicht optimistisch und voller Hoffnung. Ich bin nicht optimistisch. Ich bin nicht voller Hoffnung.“ Angst schnürte sich um ihr Herz und sie spürte die Blicke aller anderen. Es war wie damals. „Ich bin mir sicher. Ich bin bereit. Ich weiß es.“ Ungläubig sah sie ihren Verlobten an und der Knoten in ihrem Bauch schien sich wieder zu lösen. „Man kann sich nicht aussuchen, ob man verletzt wird oder nicht, man kann nur bestimmen von wem man verletzt wird. Ich habe dich gewählt. Ich hab mich in die verliebt, Elia und ich weiß das die Liebe nur ein Schrei im Nichts und das Vergessen unvermeidlich ist, doch ich hab mich in dich verliebt. Du bist mein Partner, meine Geliebte und meine allerbeste Freundin. Mein Herz, mein Herz, schlägt für dich und an diesem Tag, am Tag unserer Hochzeit, verspreche ich dir Folgendes: Ich verspreche dir mein Herz in deine Hände zu legen. Ich verspreche dir mich. Das sind meine eigenen gewählten Worte und mögen die Götter sie in die Geschichte der Ewigkeit schreiben.“

Nach Brandons Rede erklang kein sofortiger Beifall wie nach Eddards Rede. Alle schienen genauso sprachlos zu sein wie sie. Langsam stand Elia auf und ging langsam um den Tisch herum zu ihm. Dabei streiften ihre Augen den ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck von Oberyn, den nachdenklichen Blick von Doran und den völlig fassungslosen Blick von Lady Barbra. 

Langsam umfasste sie mit ihrer Hand sein Wams und zog sich so nah an ihn heran. Brandon war anderthalb Köpfe größer als sie. „Du bist mein Partner, mein Geliebter und mein allerbester Freund“, erwiderte sie und zog sich zu einem Kuss zu ihm nach oben. 

Immer noch gab es keinen Beifall, stattdessen erhob jemand einen Trinkspruch: „Auf den stillen Wolf und seinen leuchtenden Stern. Auf den wilden Wolf und seine beruhigende Sonne.“ Beide Sprüche hallten in den Wänden mehrmals wieder und um sie herum tranken die Gäste, während Elia ihren Ehemann küsste. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Ehe mit ihm besser sein würde, als mit Rhaegar. 

Es gab kein Betten. Irgendwann verabschiedeten sie sich einfach von den Gästen und verließen unter üblichen Scherzen den Saal. Aber Elia schien die falsche Richtung einzuschlagen, denn Brandon lenkte sie woanders hin. „Ich hab unsere Kammern im südlichen Teil der Burg einrichten lassen.“

Brandon führte sie und öffnete die Tür für sie, als sie angekommen waren. Ungläubig trat sie ein, da sie solche Kammern in Winterfell noch nicht kannte. Es war eine gemütliche Stube, die sie begrüßte, wie eine Art Empfangszimmer. Warme Felle kleideten den Boden zum großen Teil wie Teppiche aus. Es gab ein dunkelbraunes Sofa mit weinrotem Stoff, zwei Sesseln und einem flachen Tisch dazu in einer Ecke des Raumes. Daneben war eine Tür. Links neben der Tür durch die sie eingetreten war gab es einen großen Kamin mit einem kleinen Holzvorrat daneben. Gerade aus gab es einen runden kleinen Tisch mit vier Stühlen, wo man bequem frühstücken oder Karten spielen konnte. Daneben führte eine Tür nach draußen? „Ist das ein Balkon?“

Lächelnd antwortete Brandon ihr: „Deswegen wurden unsere Kammern hier eingerichtet. An einem warmen Sommertag kannst du mit Fellen dennoch draußen sitzen, die aufgehende Sonne morgens sehen, später frühstücken, zu Mittag essen oder nachmittags Tee trinken. Abends kannst du den Sonnenuntergang beobachten und nachts die Sterne sehen. Die Lage südlich schien mir am geeignetsten.“ Bevor sie ihn für diese Nachdenklichkeit küssen konnte, fragte er: „Willst du den Rest sehen?“

Der nächste Raum war privater. Ein Ankleidezimmer. Gleichzeitig gab es dort auch einen Schreibtisch. Geeignet für private Korrespondenz. Am überraschtesten aber war sie von den Korb den sie dort entdeckte und was sich darin befand. Schnell lief sie dorthin. „Ein kleines Kätzchen“, meinte sie entzückt und nahm es gleich hoch. Es war noch so winzig. Brandon hatte sich tatsächlich daran erinnert, dass sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie Katzen mehr als Hunde mochte. „Wie heißt es?“ „Das darfst du dir überlegen.“

Nachdenklich sah Elia das Kätzchen an, dass vollkommen weißes Fell hatte. Sie würde ihm ein Halsband mit einem Glöckchen besorgen, damit jeder wusste, dass es ihr gehörte. „Flöckchen“, erklärte sie sicher und legte es zurück. Wenn etwas mehr Ruhe eingekehrt war, würde sie es mi ins Bett nehmen.

Amüsiert öffnete Brandon die nächste Tür. Elia musste zwei Stufen hinunter gehen, um in das große Schlafzimmer einzutreten. Dort gab es wieder einen großen Kamin nicht weit von den Treppenstufen. Es gab viel Platz bevor das große Bett kam. Der ganze Raum war wie bei den anderen Räumen auch mit weichen dicken Fellen ausgekleidet, ebenso das Bett. Ihr war hitzig warm. 

„Glaubst du der Raum ist ausreichend warm für dich?“, fragte Brandon besorgt nach. „Die hintere rechte Seite ist deine. Dort gibt es einen Teeschrank, wo alles Wichtige gelagert ist und die Diener nur noch heißes Wasser bringen müssen. Es gibt ein Betttablet, damit du hier essen kannst, wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst und einen kleinen Bücherschrank, um deine Lieblingsbücher zu lagern. Es gibt eine kleine Nische in der Wand, vor dem Holztüren sind. Darin sind kleine Figuren der rhoynaischen Götter. Der Schminktisch ist aus Dorne. Ich hoffe er ist nach deinen-“ „Brandon“, unterbrach sie ihren Ehemann. „Es ist perfekt“, versicherte sie ihm. „Du scheinst an alles gedacht zu haben, was ich mag.“

Diese Räume waren der beste Beweis dafür, dass Brandon ihr zugehört hatte. Mehr konnte sich eine Frau nicht von ihrem Mann wünschen. 

„Meine Cousine Amara hat die Räume eingerichtet“, gab Brandon zu. „Ich hab nur gesagt, was du wohl brauchst und magst. Die Wandteppiche sind auch von ihr. Obwohl sie bestimmt nicht alle allein gemacht hat.“

In allen Räumen gab es verschiedene Wandteppiche mit Motiven von Wölfen in der Sonne. Schneelandschaften mit Sonne. Wüstennächte in denen Wölfe heulten. Eine Kombination aus den Siegeln ihrer Häuser. 

„Brandon“, flüsterte sie ihm zu, krallte sich in seine Kleidung und zog sich wieder nah an ihn heran. „Ich denke wir sollten uns ausziehen.“

Das Glitzern in Brandons Augen erschien wieder, dass sie ein wenig erschauern ließ. Als Brandon ihr Kleid auszog und sie auf den Fellen bettete hatte sie keine Zweifel, dass er sie begehrte. Die Nacht war noch lang für sie und keiner von ihnen beiden war unschuldig. 

**Winterfell, 278 n. A. E.**

„Heiße Quellen, Badehäuser, Schwitzhütten“, zählte Elia auf und schloss entspannt die Augen. „Die Nordländer wissen wirklich wie man sich warm hält. Ich habe hier neue Phasen von langanhaltender Gesundheit und noch nicht einmal war wirklich krank gewesen.“

Einen guten Teil ihrer freien Zeit verbrachte Elia mit Ashara in den Badehäusern zum schwimmen oder in den Schwitzhütten. Sie tranken viel und aßen kühles Obst dazu. So konnte man es sich im kältesten Land in Westeros gut gehen lassen. Ein Glück wussten die Südländer nicht wirklich was davon, sonst würden sie noch alle hierher kommen lassen. 

„Das ist wunderbar. Wie ein Kurort“, befand Ashara. „Ned und ich sind auch oft zusammen hier. Er hat endlich eingesehen, dass man sich auch an anderen Orten, als im Schlafzimmer lieben kann.“

Oft witzelten Elia und Ashara über die Bettgeschichten mit ihren Ehemännern. In Dorne hatte man nicht solche Hemmungen über sowas zu sprechen. Bisher kannten sie niemand wirklich im Norden. Lady Barbra hatte eine charmante jüngere Schwester, Lady Bethyna, die mit Lyanna Stark befreundet war. Die beiden verbrachten sehr viel Zeit mit ausreiten. 

Aber im Norden hatte man sowieso nicht so viel Zeit wie im Süden. Es gab immer etwas zu tun. Essensvorräte, Holzvorräte wurden ständig diskutiert. Die Rekrutierung von Männern für die Mauern. Frauen halfen bei Organisation bis hin, wo sie selbst anpackten und halfen. Ihr Ehemann und ihr Schwager waren selbst ausgeritten um Zäune der Weide für die Rinder zu reparieren. Keine Aufgabe schien hier für irgendjemand zu niedrig zu sein. 

Ashara half ihrem Ehemann beim Aufbau von Maidengraben. Lord Stark hatte die Burg für seinen Sohn als Erbe versprochen, die jetzt zurzeit wieder vollkommen aufgebaut und restauriert wurde. Ihre Freundin half nicht nur dabei die Burg wohnlich zu machen, sondern auch Einnahmequellen zu organisieren und Fachkräfte zu finden, die dort arbeiten sollten. 

Anders war es bei Elia. Sie übernahm die Pflichten als Lady von Winterfell, da es keine lange Zeit gab. So überwachte sie die Köche, organisierte das Essen, Feste, die Einquartierung von Gästen, überwachte die Arbeit der Bediensteten und unterstützte ihren Ehemann bei seinen Pflichten, besonders wenn Hof gehalten wurde. Anders als in Königsmund wurden dabei tatsächlich Probleme gelöst, anstatt die Bittenden zu verbrennen. Es war möglich sich den ganzen Tag mit Arbeit zu beschäftigen, wenn man sich nicht zwang Zeit für etwas anderes zu nehmen. 

„Wenn ihr in Maidengraben einzieht“, meinte Elia amüsant. „Habt ihr viele neue Orte, die ihr einweihen könnt.“

**Winterfell, 278 n. A. E.**

„Ich muss nicht das Bett hüten?“, fragte Elia überrascht nach. Der Heiler hatte sie untersucht und ihr nur verboten Alkohol zu trinken. „Und ich darf nach draußen gehen?“

Der Heiler nickte leicht. „Ihr dürft alles wie gewohnt machen, Lady Stark“, bestätigte er. „Ihr dürft rausgehen, spazieren, baden, in die Schwitzhütte, tanzen und auch mit eurem Mann schlafen, wenn ihr das wünscht. Nur vom reiten würde ich euch abraten, da es zur Schwangerschaft ein erhöhtes Risiko darstellt. Aber ihr seid bei bester Gesundheit und ich sehe keinen Grund für Einschränkungen.“

Im Norden gab es zwar Maester, aber für die Gesundheit wurden Heiler zu Rate gezogen, die sie weit oben im Norden, in Königinkron, ausbildeten. Für Verletzungen gab es Sanitäter und bei der Geburt kam noch eine Hebamme zur Hilfe, die mit dem Heiler zusammenarbeitete. Der Maester wurde nie zu diesen Themen zu Rate gezogen. 

Zum dritten Mal in ihrem Leben – wenn auch nur in ihrer Erinnerung – erwartete Elia ein Kind. Einige Ängste machten sich trotz des Heilers in ihr breit, da sie wusste, wie schmerzhaft eine Geburt war und wie sehr es an ihren Kräften gezehrt hatte.

Ihr Herz lockerte sich ein wenig, als sie Brandons Reaktion auf ihre Schwangerschaft erlebte. Genau so sollte ein Mann reagieren! Begeistert packte Brandon sie an den Hüften und wirbelte sie herum. Grob und schmatzend küsste er sie auf dem Mund, nur um danach aus dem Raum zu laufen und jeder Person zu erzählen – ob sie es hören wollte oder nicht – das er Vater werden würde. Besonnen lächelte sie über das Verhalten ihres Mannes. 

Wehleidig kam Elia nicht umhin, an Rhaegars Reaktion damals zu denken. Er hatte genickt und gesagt: Dann ist meine Arbeit jetzt erfüllt. Ihr Quartier war verlegt wurden und ab da an hatte sie allein geschlafen. Für Rhaegar war es nur ein Geschäft gewesen. 

**Winterfell, 278 n. A. E.**

Trotz ihrer Ängste verlief ihre Schwangerschaft gut. Die Größte Freude war dabei ihre Familie und ihr Ehemann. Brandon sorgte dafür, dass immer Tee, Obst und Kekse für sie bereit standen. Immer wenn es seine Zeit erlaubte, ging er auf die Jagd und besorgte die schönsten Felle, für sie und für das Kinderzimmer ihres Kindes, dass Elia selbst einrichten durfte. 

Nach vielen Monaten des Bangens brachte Elia mit geringen Schwierigkeiten einen Sohn und Erben für Winterfell zur Welt. Sie kopierten Asharas Idee, die wenige Wochen vorher ein Mädchen zur Welt gebracht hatte und es Edshara genannt hatte. So vereinten auch sie ihre Namen und nannten den Jungen Elbran. Als Elia ihren Sohn im Arm hatte, fühlte sie sich wie die glücklichste Person in der Welt. 

Die Sieben Königslande waren in Rhaegars Herrschaft im Wandel. Erst nachdem Lady Lyanna mit ihrem Cousin Lord Niklaas verlobt wurde, erwog der König selbst eine Ehe. Er entschied sich für Lady Malora aus dem Haus Hohenturm, die silberne Haare hatte. 

**Winterfell, 282 n. A. E.**

Diesmal hatte Elia drei Kinder geboren, bevor ihr abgeraten wurde, es noch einmal zu versuchen. Im letzten Jahr hatte sie ein Mädchen namens Lyrella geboren. Eine Kombination aus den Namen ihrer Mütter. In diesem Jahr und zwar genau an diesem einen Tag, gebar Elia noch einen Sohn, Jonbar. Ihr kleiner Jon schrie kräftig und sie erinnerte sich welcher Tag war. Vor ihrem segnenden Wunsch, war das der Tag gewesen, an dem König Aerys Lord Rickard und ihren Brandon verbrannt hatte. 

Genau dieser Tag war es!

Aber es wurde heute keiner verbrannt und kein Stark starb. Ihre gute Schwester Lyanna hatte Lord Niklaas geheiratet und der kleine Jaime war zwar jung, aber konnte dennoch als stolzer junger Mann nach Hause zurückkehren. Mit Lord Lennister war eine Ehe für Jaime arrangiert wurden. Mit Allyria Dayn, die Jaime im Norden kennengelernt hatte. Elia würde zwar nicht von Liebe zwischen den beiden sprechen, aber Jaime hatte das Mädchen fasziniert betrachtete, die ihm in reiten und Bogenschießen geschlagen hatte. 

Viel war besser geworden, wenn Elia es verglich. Zwischen der Herrschaft von König Aerys und König Rhaegar war es ein deutlicher Unterschied. Aber für die Menschen hatte sich nicht so viel verbessert. Viele waren sich ihres Glücks nicht bewusst, da sie den Horror nicht kannten. Sie sahen nur, dass König Rhaegar ihre Erwartungen nicht erfüllte. 

Elia konnte fast sagen, dass ihr das egal war. Im Norden, soweit abgeschnitten von der Politik, war es ihr egal was Rhaegar tat. Solange es ihre Familie nicht betraf. Glücklich lehnte sie sich in Brandons Arme zurück und betrachtete ihren Sohn Jon, wobei sie nicht ahnte, welch große Zukunft er vor sich hatte. König Aerys‘ Tod in Harrenhal hatte einiges verändert, aber an manchen Schicksalen konnte es nichts rütteln.


End file.
